


No Varia Suits Allowed

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [21]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Captivity, Chains, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Free Use, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Large Cock, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pillory, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Samus arrives at an isolated community in search of a bounty only to be met by its very hostile, and horny, inhabitants.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Original Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	No Varia Suits Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Far beyond the borders of the Federation, there existed a humble little planet in the wild frontier of space. Since it lay a good distance from any known trade routes, hardly anyone ever took notice of the insignificant world or the tiny village that had been settled upon its surface. There lived a simple folk whose ancestors had arrived to make a new home for themselves out of this untamed land. Their desire was to return to a humble existence that distanced itself from the frantic, high-paced lifestyle that dominated the galactic core’s citizenry. Over time it had developed into a sizeable town, notable only for its quaintness. The planet and its people possessed no valuable or unique resources, and that rendered it practically invisible to the rest of the universe. And for the many criminal element that sought refuge from the law, these were the qualities which made it a perfect hideaway.

Yet while those villains could outrun the Federation, they could not outrun Samus Aran. So many targets had fled to the small world over the years that the bounty hunter was well familiar with it by now, to the point that it was the first place she checked whenever leads went cold. And while the townsfolk tolerated Samus’s presence at first – merely for the sake of dragging away her bounties and restoring order to their community – eventually the constant presence of her high-tech battle suit and weaponry became utterly offensive to them. Tensions had eventually reached such a boiling point that all it took was the arrival of one particularly devious fugitive with a plan for the villagers to finally do something about the unwelcome hunter.

The sun rose on a day just like any other and with it the modest townsfolk to begin their daily chores. Everyone understood their roles and responsibilities and conducted them without complaint, just as they had for decades before. Or rather everyone that was save for the village leadership, a group of five patricians who formed the settlement’s council. On this special day they had the task of reporting straight to the elder’s home in order to carry out the first round of punishment upon the blonde intruder who had come to their land with prying questions and repulsive technology. For the next few hours, it would be up to these men to teach the bounty hunter the error of her ways.

“This one is strong and willful,” grunted the village chief as he grabbed a fistful of Samus’s hair to hold her steady while he worked his length into her mouth. “But she will learn the error of her ways.” The settlement had outlawed corporal punishment long ago, having deemed such methods too harsh for their small population, and in its place had implemented a form of discipline that was less permanent yet still effective at teaching a lesson. It was a barbaric practice that had been outlawed in most civilized society but one that thrived in backwater communities such as this one.

Samus Aran gurgled around the cock slamming its way harshly down her throat, pushing out her slender neck with it huge girth, as the rest of the men watched from the sidelines. Each of them had their cocks out, ready to take their turn at defiling the prisoner. Yet despite her predicament and the threat of continued punishment, Samus glared up at the man whose cock her lips were firmly wrapped around, her eyes filled with as much ferocity as they were strained tears.

But the stubborn attitude of the insubordinate cocksleeve didn’t much bother him. With her hands shackled to the wall and held up above her head, Samus was in absolutely no position to do anything about the treatment delt upon her warm, wet mouth. Perhaps if she still had her weapons and armor… but those currently lay in discarded pieces in the corner of the basement – though perhaps dungeon would be far more appropriate. Such simple, agrarian folk shouldn’t have been able to best the well-armed hunter and chain her up at their mercy, but thankfully the wanted villain who was the reason Samus had even ventured to this place had provided the means: a small device capable of rendering Chozo technology completely inert. Though the villagers were initially reluctant to use such evil machinery, they eventually relented if it meant putting an end to the hunter’s continued intrusions upon their home.

The man currently fucking Samus’s face now had his fist firmly wrapped around the base of her blonde ponytail, which he used to hold her head steady each time his crotch slammed against her plump lips and flattened her nose. He made a sloppy mess off the gorgeous bounty hunter from the rivulets of spit that pushed out from her lips and dribbled down her chin to splash against her naked heaving breasts. Soon the entire front of Samus’s chest was covered with spit, and not long afterward it was also decorated with a heavy waterfall of cum when he finally climaxed and the load proved too much for her to swallow. Globs of spunk poured from the girl’s mouth and messily covered her body. “You make for a poor whore,” grunted the man as he yanked his dick from between her lips and promptly slapped her across the face with his softened member.

Samus grimaced as she felt a streak of cum splattered across her cheek, yet she returned his anger with her own. “And you make for a poor – Mmpfff!” Unfortunately, she was silenced quickly when the second man stepped up, similarly took hold of the blonde ponytail, and shoved himself between Samus’s slick lips. The roughness at which he took his pleasure from her mouth caused Samus’s eyes to briefly roll back in her head, but she quickly recovered and resumed her hateful glare upward. Even without a means to defend herself, Samus wasn’t about to give in and let these men have their way with her uncontested.

Yet for all her defiance, that’s exactly what they did for the rest of the day. The blonde’s mouth was nothing more than an onahole for the village leaders’ use, and they took their pleasure from her without giving Samus a single break. There was enough of them that whenever one cock would creampie her throat, another would be fresh and ready to replace it. Thus did the day melt away into hours of continuous dick-sucking with no end in sight. Around the halfway point Samus finally realized the futility of forcing the cum out of her mouth and letting it harden on her skin, and so she tried her best to swallow as much of it as possible. But there was still too much for her to handle and, in the end, there was an equal amount of cum resting inside her stomach as there was coating her breasts. Many times the men considered fetching a rag to wipe down their cumdump, but in the end they figured that forcing her to wear their seed was also a suitable punishment.

By the time the final dick spurted its sticky ropes down her throat, the last of resistance had dimmed in Samus’s eyes and her arms hung limply over her head. Still, that didn’t matter to the cruel man and he pounded his hips against her face as carelessly as ever. When he finally pulled back and observed the last of his seed drippling from the hunter’s parted lips, the rest of his fellows all nodded in agreement. It was time to move onto the second phase of her punishment.

With a tight leather collar around her neck, the five leaders led Samus by leash out into the waning daylight. The rest of the villagers, having just finished their toiling in the fields, arrived home just in time to witness the procession of the once-great bounty hunter as she was pulled like an animal – and even made to crawl on her hands and knees like one – toward the wooden pillory that awaited her at the town’s square. They then removed the collar around Samus’s neck only to place her in the old-fashioned device. Still bare naked and wearing the cum of her abusers, Samus was keenly aware that this bent-over position not only exposed her body for all to see but also made her holes a very tempting target. Which was no doubt the intention.

All this became clear when the elder took the stage. “My brothers and sisters!” he said to the growing crowd. “No doubt many of you have born witness to this vile woman stalking our streets in the past. Her grotesque metallic body distressing our vision and defiling the sanctity of our homestead. Many of you have come to me asking for retribution, and now I say to you that day has finally arrived!” He turned and delivered a swift smack upon Samus’s buttock, causing her startled yelp to ring out across the plaza. “I now offer to you this whore’s ripe body, striped of her foul instruments, for you to visit your grievances upon it as you see fit. And as you purify this tainted one with your seed, know that this is the fate of all who would bring heresy to our community!”

Cheers rang out in all directions around Samus, and it didn’t take long for the first villager to approach. “Wicked technophile!” he spat while unbuckling his trousers. “Where are your gadgets to save you now?” He didn’t wait for a response. Though the first to enter her, he was surprised to find her pussy already wet and eager to give way to his first thrust. “You really are a whore!” he growled, seizing Samus’s wide hips to better leverage his thrusts upon her womanhood. “Machines… men… What won’t you surrender your body to?!”

Samus merely groaned and hung her head in shame, at the very least thankful that no one was pulling on her hair any longer. After having her mouth and throat ravaged for so long, finally having another hole put to use was almost a welcome reprieve, and Samus would be lying if she didn’t admit to herself that this stranger’s cock was certainly big enough to scratch that growing itch. Of course she wouldn’t dare say such a thing aloud, and so the blonde bit down on her lip and kept her silence as those muffled groans soon melted into moans. It simply couldn’t be helped that each time his fat cockhead bumped against her cervix, a surge of mind-melting pleasure sent a shiver up Samus’s spine.

Of course it didn’t take long for the humble farmer to creampie the galaxy’s greatest bounty hunter, and he made sure to dump every last drop inside so that, when he finally pulled out, all of his neighbors could bear witness to his seed leaking from between her puffy folds. Emboldened by such a sight, the next man quickly rushed up onto the platform and thrust himself inside her cunt. However, he had every intention to only stay as long as was necessary to wet his full length, and he pulled out to then push urgently at Samus’s puckered anus. “Wait!” she cried out, now struggling within the pillory. “Th-that’s not…!”

“Quiet, slut!” He silenced her with a harsh spanking and a decisive thrust that buried half of his cock inside the hunter’s ass. Her protest exploded into a shrill squeal. “Criminals don’t get a choice. They just get fucked!” Once he was balls-deep in the tightest hole he’d ever felt in his life, the villager went to work rutting deep within her warm bowels, not at all paying attention to the screams coming from the other side of the pillory. When Samus finally did cum from her relentless ass-fucking, all it meant to him was a much tighter hole that was practically begging for him to shoot his load deep inside. So of course he granted the hunter’s unspoken request.

Such depraved treatment continued for the next hour until the sun finally went down and the townsfolk retired to their homes, but that did not mean the end of Samus’s atonement. For the next several days, after spending all morning and afternoon ploughing their fields, the village’s inhabitants would return to town to continue to plough the captured bounty hunter from behind. They rutted into her pussy and ass without a care as they viewed the foreign intruder so far beneath them that barely anyone even acknowledged her presence beyond just a warm hole to dump their loads inside. Throughout it all Samus endured their worst, moaning reluctantly through clenched teeth as cock after cock filled her up. Even the married men had no qualms about using the blonde cumdump, and they were further encouraged by their wives who stood nearby shouting insults at the degenerate foreigner. And though most of them preferred to use her lower holes, that didn’t stop anyone from walking around the other side to fuck her mouth. Having learned her lesson from the first day, Samus would suck down every drop of cum even as they facefucked her into a slobbering, drooling mess.

Then on the third day of her penance, the source of Samus’s woes finally made his appearance. He stuck out like a sore thumb among the locals, which is probably why he had declined to approach the captured bounty hunter sooner. Or perhaps he wanted to make sure she was well and truly defenseless before taking what so many had already enjoyed the day’s before. But when he finally came up behind the imprisoned and pressed his cockhead against her slippery folds, his unique and gravelly voice immediately alerted Samus to his presence. “Been waiting a long time for this,” chuckled the bounty as he teased her pussy and smeared precum all over her battered, well-worn labia. “Never thought that little toy I gave these bumpkins would actually work.”

Though the townspeople had done their best to fuck Samus into submission, the lingering remnants of her defiance flared to life at the sound of his voice. “Ugh, you c-coward,” hissed Samus, though the fire in her words was largely defused due to the slight twitching of her hips from her last few orgasms. After much practice, the villagers had become quite adept at making the blonde climax upon their cocks even as they sullied the inside and outside of her body with their own. “Was wondering when you’d s-show up…”

“Well sorry to keep you waiting.” He gleefully reached around to fondle her large, hanging breasts that were now bruised with the red fingerprints of other hands. “You’ve been a real pain in my ass,” snarled the bounty as he rubbed his flared tip up against the tender and now fully-gaped entrance of Samus’s anus. “And now I’m going to return the favor.” Unlike past men, he didn’t bother at all to lubricate his cock before thrusting it deep into her ass, but then again he didn’t need to. Cock after cock after cook had thoroughly loosened Samus to the point that even the largest dick could enter her without resistance, and there were also plenty of anal creampies leaking from her bowels that slickened any newcomer instantly. “Damn shame I didn’t get to ya before everyone else loosened this tight ass of yours, but hey it’s worth it just to watch them turn you into nothing but a piece of ruined fuckmeat.”

Samus couldn’t help but moan wantonly at the sensation of being filled with cock once more. Though she had just spent the previous few days getting fucked by an endless line of anonymous men, each cock still felt just as good as the last, and already Samus could feel a new orgasm begin to build within her tired, worn, yet still receptive body. Years of endurance training combined with her genetic Chozo augmentations had conditions Samus to withstand any physical challenge, which included taking as many back-to-back climaxes as they were willing to give her. “D-do your woo~~orst!” she howled, already succumbing to pleasure.

Once again the town square was filled with the sweet sound of Samus’s high-pitched cries and the furious _plap-plap_ of hips smacking against her reddened asscheeks. When those moans soon transformed into the telltale squeals of the bounty hunter cumming on the wanted man’s cock, he laughed wickedly. “Ha, they trained you well! Who knew such a fearless hunter could be broken so easily? Maybe when they’re finally done with you, I can convince these people to let me keep you for myself.”

His savage thrusts into her ass didn’t cease, yet even with her legs still shivering from her orgasm, Samus summoned the inner strength to respond. “As tempting as that sounds, we both have somewhere else to be.” With surprising swiftness and force that no one, not even the well-traveled thug, thought she was capable of performing, Samus jerked her arm back and shattered the wooden frame of the pillory clasped around her slender wrist.

The thunderous splintering of wood so startled the criminal that he stumbled backward and pulled his cock free of her ass, which only gave Samus more freedom of movement to fully stand upright and chop apart the rest of the pillory with her bare hand. “Wh-what?! There’s no way you – !” But before he could finish, Samus spun around, slammed an open palm into his face, and – with a sickening _crunch_ and a spray of blood – shattered his nose. His shriek was loud enough to rival those that Samus had been making all day, but this time it was from pain and not pleasure. He fell to the ground, clutching his face and staring up at her with fear in his eyes. “You could have broken out the whole time?! How! You don’t even have your suit!”

“You think the suit is what makes me good at what I do?” she asked while towering over him and crackling her knuckles threateningly. Though her body felt as good as ever, the last few days in the same position had made her a little stiff.

However, the escape of their prisoner hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest, and all the villagers that had been gathered around to watch Samus’s punishment immediately scattered in terror upon witnessing her effortless breakout. Yet among the chaos emerged the town’s elder, who had delivered the speech on the first day and been one of the first to fuck her mouth in the basement dungeon. “You she-devil! How dare you spit in the face of our laws!” He approached her, waving his arms wildly in the midst of his fevered rant. “Return to your bondage immediately, or so help me your next – !”

Samus didn’t allow him to finish. This hunt had already taken her far longer than she had anticipated and – although she was thankful for the fun ride – her patient was nearing its limit. In one effortless, well-practiced motion, the naked blonde spun on her heel, raised her leg, and clocked the old man in the side of his head with a lightning-fast roundhouse kick. In full view of the entire village and the rest of the council, he collapsed to the floor fully unconscious.

The other leaders stood nearby in frozen shock, but they quickly snapped to attention when Samus fixed her gaze upon them. “You all,” she said, pointing toward the lot, “Go fetch my armor. Wherever you left it. And don’t dawdle.” As they ran off frantically to obey her command, Samus placed her bare foot upon the cheek of her whimpering bounty and assertively pressed his head into the ground. “Unlike the rest of you, I haven’t got all day.”


End file.
